My Stubborn Cure
by FieryFafar
Summary: Kotone hasn't been hanging around at the Dragon's Den lately. And this pisses Silver off. What happens when he arrives at his rival's house?
1. Chapter 1

_**My dear lovely readers, take note that this is my first ever fanfiction. So there might be some typos here and there. Still, my love for Soulsilvershipping has give me the dedication to write my own fics. Yayy! Enjoy C:**_

* * *

><p>"Feraligatr! Hydro Pump!"<p>

With one blow, Feraligatr crushed the huge rock into tiny rubbles. Proud with his power, he laughed in arrogance while whipping the rubble into the water with his giant tail. Silver just facepalmed. Ever since he's gone 'soft' on his pokemon, they've been showing their arrogant side way too often. Something that they picked up by their trainer.

But Silver has other matters on his mind – female matters. He hadn't seen Kotone for a while. Ever since he and Kotone teamed up in the Dragon's Den and won against Lance and Clair, she has been visiting him every so often. Sometimes to battle, some just to hang out. Kotone even bought food so they can eat together. As much as Silver denies the delicious delicacy (due to egoistic manners), his grumbling stomach always gives away.

At first he was quite annoyed by her presence, but as time passes by, he actually like her being around.

Not that he will admit it out loud.

But lately, Kotone was nowhere to be seen. He knows that being a Champion and having the pleasure of challenging the Kanto Leaders will eventually fill in your busy schedule but she will always find a way to meet him.

And it has been three weeks now that he hadn't seen her.

_Wait_. Silver snapped. _Why the hell am I thinking about her? I shouldn't care. I should train harder so that I can beat her. If she's not here, then she must be training hard too._ Silver slapped his left cheek. He needs to get back in the game.

_But what if she already forgets about you?_ Suddenly, a tiny demon chibi-Silver appeared on his left shoulder. _What if she was playing you all along? So that you can be distracted and lose? Isn't that what she always wanted?_

Silver looked at the imaginary demon. His thoughts linger around the idea as he gritted his teeth.

_No Silver._ Suddenly, another chibi-Silver appeared on his right shoulder. This time, it was an angel. _Kotone will never do something cruel like that. She's your best friend – a true friend. She's just busy._

Silver frowned. True, Kotone was the only friend he had in years. She was the one who taught Silver how to care and love his pokemon. She was the one who actually believed in him and supports him. She was the one that for once, accepts his insulting remarks and rude behaviour by just showing a sincere smile. But the thought of being just Kotone's friend somehow disturbs him.

_Oh shut up you sissy lil prick, she hates him and you know it._ The demon Silver spatted the angel Silver. The angel hearing this spatted him back. _You shut up. She's a sweet, adorable girl. And you're just a stupid demon with a tiny dick._

Silver hearing this looked at his right shoulder. "Hey! The demon me is also me, that means I do not have a small dick!" He shouted.

The angel raised an eyebrow. _Oh? And why do you say that?_

Silver bit his lip. He was speechless – he couldn't believe he just said that. While the little demon was laughing his ass off. _How about we prove that statement by testing it on Kotone._ Now both Silver and the imaginary angel were speechless – mouth wide open.

"You stupid bastard!" Silver yelled at his left shoulder. The demon was still laughing only this time, it was as if he can't breathe.

_Hey, I'm just a figment of your imagination. I'm just sayin' what's on your mind. _He laughed again. Silver's cheeks were coloured a bright red. He couldn't believe he actually thought that.

_He's got a point you know._ He was even more flabbergasted when the angel agreed on the stupid demon.

"Gahh!" Silver shouted. Feraligatr who was whipping his tail into the air due to boredom was caught off guard. He looked at his trainer – who is apparently waving his arms into the air like a retarded Magikarp. The blue alligator sighed. Sometimes he worried about his trainer.

"Feraligatr." Feraligatr looked up – a confused look was shown.

"We're going to New Bark Town." Feraligatr roared in happiness. It has been a while since he'd seen his trainer's rival. But as Feraligatr looked at Silver again, he was surprised to see an embarrass look on his trainer's face.

"Feragh?" His starter asked in confusion.

"N-nothing. Just come on!" Silver looked at his shoes. His hands were shaking. Mostly from the indecent thoughts he just had.

The pokemon just sighed. He jumped into the water, waiting for his next command.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, Silver arrived in New Bark Town. Crobat was more than happy to send Silver to his rival's hometown – mainly because he loves Kotone's happy personality. And also the fact that New Bark Town has a nostalgic, homely smell to it.

Silver surveyed the place. The last time he was here is when he wanted to apologize to Professor Elm and return Feraligatr to the pokemon researcher (although his heart was very heavy to let Feraligatr go), but to his luck, the professor decided to let him keep Feraligatr and said "You and your pokemon have made a strong bond. It will be ashamed to separate such a great friendship. Besides, it's obvious that Feraligatr likes you".

Silver smiled. He never thought he could get a chance like that. He was very happy – so happy at that time that he almost hugged the man. He chuckled.

"Crooo!" Crobat crooned in happiness. Silver snapped back into reality. _Find Kotone. Right._

There weren't many houses in New Bark Town – which was good news for him. It got easier when he knew where the girl lived. Silver looked at the mailbox in front of her house.

Soul's house.

_Huh. Kotone's last name is Soul. Kotone Soul. Heh. Who knew?_ Silver stood in front of her doorstep, suddenly dumbfounded. He was there. At Kotone's house. In front of her doorstep. Not knowing what to say or do next. _Wait. What if she's not home? Then that'll just leave me and her mother – alone? What am I gonna answer if her mum's asking weird questions? Hi, I'm Silver and I'm here to challenge your daughter everytime I see her. You can say I'm her personal stalker._

Yeah, that will sure win her mother's heart.

Silver sigh. Crobat just flapped his wings in confusion. _Why is my master standing there like a Sudowoodo? Why is he not calling for Kotone? Why is he not knocking the door? Does he not know how?_ The purple pokemon began making assumptions as Silver just kept standing there – like a statue. A cold, shaking statue. Suddenly, Crobat had an idea. _Oooo, I know! I'll help my master!_

"CRO!" In an instant, Crobat flew past Silver and knocked on the door harshly with his wings and head. Silver who was extremely shocked by his pokemon's sudden behaviour took a step backward.

"What the hell? Crobat, stop that!" He took the pokemon by his wings while Crobat was flapping for his freedom. Crobat was struggling so bad that it threw Silver off balance and on the floor. Soon, the two were making a ruckus that it attracted some attention. "Cro cro crobaaat!" Crobat yelled, preferably calling Kotone. Silver was getting pissed.

"What is all the commotion out there?" Suddenly, the front door was opened. Silver and Crobat froze. In front of them stood a middle-aged woman, probably in her 40's. Her face looks serene, cheerful and calm – like Kotone's face. Silver gulped – it's her mother.

Patricia looked down, only to find a red-headed boy straddling a Crobat. She looked confused. "Erm, can I help you?"

Silver realised his weird position quickly got up and release his grip. His face blushed slightly. Crobat was flapping his wings happily as a gesture of greeting Kotone's mother. "Err, is Ko-Kotone here?" he stuttered. His fist clenching in and out to reduce his nerves.

It wasn't helping as soon as he saw Kotone's Typhlosion behind the woman. The fire pokemon growled angrily as soon as he knew who the guest was. Silver gulped. _Damn it._

Patricia patted Typhlosion's head and looked at Silver. "Why yes. She's at home. You must be one of her friends." The woman flashed a smile. Silver couldn't help but resemble it to Kotone's cheerful smile. "But I'm afraid you came at a bad time. You see, she is –"

"Achoo!" Silver heard a familiar voice. He peeked behind the lady and turned his head to face her again. Patricia smiled.

"Sick."

"Oh." Silver bit his lower lip. _She's sick. Duh! What other excuse is there? Why would she want to go to the cold Dragon's Den if she was sick?_ Silver felt stupid. "Well, erm…if you don't mind…ma'am, I want to see her for a while." He could hear the Typhlosion growling in denial.

Thank goodness Patricia was the opposite. "Sure." She welcomed Silver and Crobat in. Crobat was more than happy to enter the house. His wings flapped in joy. Just as Silver thought it couldn't get any worse, Crobat flew quickly upstairs when he heard Kotone's sickly voice, completely ignoring Silver's calls – it was as if the pokemon was making himself at home. Silver sighed. Frustrated and embarrassed. He heard Patricia laughing behind him. He turned around.

"It's okay. I'm sure your pokemon is happy to see my daughter. But don't say I didn't warn you." She winked. Kotone really did adapt her cheery personality from her mother. Silver gulped, suddenly nervous. _Since when did I become a nervous wreck? _Silver slowly climbed upstairs. "Oh." He abruptly stopped when he heard the lady's voice. He turned around again. "Maybe Typhlosion could come with you, considering you don't know my daughter's room. He'll be a great tour guide."

_What?_ Silver was dumbfounded. Typhlosion didn't like the idea as much as he does. Let alone bringing HIM near his trainer. But for safety precautions, the pokemon followed upstairs, purposely knocking Silver out of the way. The red-head almost fell from the stairs. _How can the stairs even fit for that huge hot-headed firebreather!_ Silver cursed. He sluggishly followed his rival's starter. Hands in his pocket, distance between them WAY apart.

* * *

><p>Kotone shivered under her blanket. She felt cold eventhough Charizard next to her was giving her warmth with her tail. She smiled weakly. "Thanks girl." She scratched the giant dragon's head. Charizard purred slightly in both bliss and worry. A few seconds ago, she heard a commotion outside her window. It sounded like almost…a Crobat? Not only that, she also heard a male's voice. A voice she knew all too well.<p>

Kotone shook her head.

_Impossible. He can't be –_

"Crobaaaa!" Crobat barged inside the room – wings all open and his face was filled with smiles. Kotone shrieked in terror as the purple pokemon swarmed and hugged her. Charizard who was caught off guard tried to set her reality's straight and growled at Crobat. Threatening the all too oblivious pokemon. Kotone looked down as the giant bat hugged her stomach happily. "Cro..crobat? What are you doing here?"

"Good God Typhlosion, it's not like I want to battle her right now!" Kotone was even more shocked. She looked at her bedroom door. Outside was her defensive Typhlosion and in front of him was…Silver?

"Silver?" Silver looked up. Inside the room, he saw Kotone wrapping up in a blanket. Her nose was red and her face looks pretty much swollen. Other than that, he saw Crobat snuggling up the sick girl. The boy gritted his teeth.

"Crobat! Stop that and come back here!" Silver pointed Crobat's pokeball at him as a sign of return. Soon, a flash of red light sent Crobat back into his pokeball – much to his dismay. Silver sighed. He soon realized that he was still in a fit against a defensive Typlosion. He sighed even heavier. Too bad he doesn't have THIS pokemon's pokeball.

Kotone giggled at his pokemon's overprotective ways. Well, at least around Silver that is. She was still in shock that the boy was here. "It's okay Typhlosion, he can come in." Her fire starter groaned in disapproval. Now it was her turn to sigh. "Ty Ty, honey. Come here." Finally, the fire pokemon gave in. As much as he despises Silver, he can never refuse Kotone.

"Ty Ty?" Silver chuckled at the weird nickname. He immediately regretted it when Typhlosion turned around and prepared a fireball right at him.

"Tyypph!" Tyhplosion roared angrily. But luckily Silver was saved as Charizard blocked the raging pokemon's almost-blast. Although Charizard was new and she didn't know much about the red-head, but she did know better than to start a fire war in her trainer's house. Kotone was grateful she had and understanding Charizard.

Typhlosion harrumphed angrily and busted out of the door – preferably not wanting to be in the same room as the red-headed jackass. But he stayed near the bedroom just in case the trainer tried to do something stupid again – like the incident at the Radio Tower. Typhlosion growled angrily at Silver's face as he passed him, due to that event, he will never, ever forgive the boy.

Finally, the room was only occupied with two humans and one pokemon. Charizard curled up at the end of the bed, still giving warmth to the room for Kotone. The two kept in awkward silence – both now knowing what to say. Kotone sat on her bed, her body still covered up from head to toe. Only her face and strands of hair were seen. While Silver just stood there at the front door, standing like a fool.

"So," Kotone started the conversation. "May I know why you're here?"

Silver just kept quiet. He didn't know what to answer. Kotone sighed. "Let me guess, you want to battle me?"

He clenched his fist. For the first time, he felt a bit offended at the girl's question. It was as if that's all she's seen in him. He looked at the Kotone. The girl was practically shivering eventhough the room was warm. He almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

"No," he finally said. "I...you hadn't been stopping by at the Dragon's Den. So I was wondering where you are." He tried to avoid sounding like he was worried. Although deep inside, he was VERY worried.

Kotone raised an eyebrow. Silver had never asked about her whereabouts. Neither did he care if she ever appeared in front of him or not. "Silver, are you…worried about me?" She tried to fight back a small smile.

_Shit. She found out._ Silver gritted his teeth slowly. Although the term 'love and care' was still new to him, but to show love and care to another human being, he will never admit. "No." He said between his teeth. "Just…be healthy so I can defeat you!" He yelled and pointed a finger at Kotone who looked fairly shocked – and quite hurt at his response. Half of him felt guilty for hurting her feelings (I mean come on, hurting the feelings of a sick person is considered illegal). Before Kotone could say anything else, he ran downstairs – not wanting to see any more hurt in her eyes. Because if he was still in that room, he might actually…hug her and apologize for his rude behaviour.

He ignored Typhlosion's glares and snarls and Patricia's confused look at his departure. "Oh, leaving so soon? I was making some soup and thought you might want –"

Before Silver could say no, the front door flew open and next thing he knew, he bumped a person and fell ass first on the floor. "Arceus damn it." He cursed under his breath, avoiding Kotone's mother's hearing distance. He opened his eyes. In front of him was a black-haired boy wearing a cap that resembles a lot like an ultra ball. He was also sitting on the floor due to the knockout.

"Ouch." The boy rubbed his butt as he stood up.

"Oh dear, are you boys okay?" The boy just nodded. "Yeah ma'am. I'm fine. Just a bit sore." He looked down at Silver. "Yo dude, you okay." He held up a hand to help Silver up, only to be swatted away by the red-head.

Hibiki was startled at the rude boy's reaction. He wanted to start a quarrel but was cut back when he heard Kotone's voice. "Hibiki, is that you?" Hibiki looked upstairs. He told Kotone that he'll be there to check up on her. Without a second thought, he went upstairs – leaving the now extremely pissed off Silver.

Silver abruptly stood up. His eyes filled with rage and pissed and…jealousy? He shook off the last thought. _Why would I be jealous?_ Silver scoffed angrily. Suddenly, he heard a low chuckle. It was Kotone's mother.

"If you're wondering, that's Hibiki Gold, Kotone's childhood friend. He always drops by to check on my daughter. It makes her happy. Hibiki is a funny boy and his antics do cheer her up." Patricia kept rambling on and on until Silver couldn't hear anything anymore. _Childhood friend. Always drops by._

_Makes her happy._

Silver couldn't take it anymore. His head was literally fuming with anger. "Oh, you can stop by again if you want –" Patricia didn't finish her sentenced as Silver stormed off the house. She sighed into a small smile. _My daughter is going to have an interesting sick day ahead of her._


	3. Chapter 3

"Uhh…Silver." Kotone shivered under her blanket – voice cracking at each word. Her eyes were fixed to a certain teenager who leaned against her room wall. His arms crossed as he looked at her bedroom window. "I don't want to be rude or anything, but what are doing here again?"

Silver kept his mouth shut. He didn't know what to answer. His thoughts drifted back to yesterday after his visit to Kotone's house.

* * *

><p>"Damn, damn, DAMN!" Silver yelled. His fist punched the tree many times as he cursed. His thoughts kept rewinding the same word over and over again. It was as if his head had a permanent replay button.<p>

_Makes her happy. Makes her happy. Makes her happy._

_Makes. Her. Motherfuckin'. Giddly. Happy._

"Argh!" Silver yelled again. Feraligatr and Sneasel just watched as his trainer threw a temper tantrum. Feraligatr sighed. He had seen enough. Sometimes his trainer can act extremely childish – especially if the female trainer was involved in it. The giant pokemon finally lifted his trainer before adding more injuries to himself. Silver struggled, his waist was being held and lifted off the ground.

"Let me go, Feraligatr! I'm not finished!" He waddled like a five year old – though he knew it was completely useless. His Feraligatr wasn't a Totodile anymore. He was much stronger. The boy's eyes were fixated on the tree. But he can only see one image on it – Hibiki Gold.

He could only imagine it now – Hibiki Gold – laughing next to Kotone. Kotone smiling at every single word whatever the bastard was saying. Kotone touching his arm as he comfort her. Kotone flashing a beautiful white smile while he was there. Kotone feeling grateful as the boy came to visit her **every. fucking. time.**

"Ahhh!" Silver led out what seems to sound like a roar. This had really pushed Feraligatr of the edge as he builds all his strength and poured a massive water gun at his trainer. In the end, the red-head was being washed away until he collided with a tree – his body hanging upside down. Sneasel seeing this laughed so hard he couldn't breathe.

But somehow, rather than getting up and yell at his pokemon, the water that was now inside Silver's brain hatched an idea.

_What if, I go see her every day? Not 'visit'. More like – making sure she doesn't run away when she's back in action. Yeahh, that's right. I'll be like some police officer keeping an eye on a prisoner. I mean, it'll be perfect! When she's healthy, I'll be one fighting her first. Then she'll regret being in a pink of health! _Silver smiled a sinister smile.

_You know,_ suddenly, something poofed on his right shoulder. _You could just admit that you're worried about her and making sure that Hibiki fool won't get affectionate with her._

Silver groaned. "Not you again."

_Don't do it! _He groaned even louder as the demon chibi-Silver appeared on his left. _Don't admit that you're worried. That's wimp talk. You're no wimp. _The tiny demon poked his long, sharp trident at Silver's cheek. The angel tried to shoo his opposite away.

_Go rot in a hole!_

_Go have sex with a Mankey doll!_

"Guys!" Silver shouted. It's bad enough he has problems in real life, now he has to deal with mental problems. Fortunately, this ceased the imaginary war.

Unfortunately, the demon wasn't finished talking.

_Look, you know if you don't go back there and see Kotone – and that Gold wimp boy is always seeing her, she's just gonna get smitten by him. And when women get smitten, they get sexual. And when they get sexual, that's were words turns in action – if you know what I mean. _The chibi started to pose a thrust that both Silvers wished they never saw.

_You're disgusting. _The angel chibi sniped.

_You know he thinks that way._ Silver growled. "I am not a pervert!" The demon only sneered. _But you know it'll happen if you don't do anything. Now you don't want your precious Kotone to be touched in places you can't imagine now can _–

Without another word, Silver stood up and shook his head hard – before the thoughts could get any nastier. Feraligatr and Sneasel just stared blankly at each other.

_I worry for our master._ Sneasel whispered.

Feraligatr sighed. _Welcome to the club._

"Sneasel! Feraligatr!" Both pokemon looked at Silver. "We're staying in this town for a while, and we're gonna make sure Kotone is healthy so she is battleable!" Silver gritted his teeth. He could swear he heard the demon's laughter.

* * *

><p>"Hellloooo." Silver was shot back to reality as he heard a snap. He looked up. It was Kotone snapping her fingers. "Earth to Silver, are you still there?"<p>

Silver cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm here. Idiot," he muttered.

Kotone hearing this got pissed. "Who's the idiot? You're the one standing there like a pole –" She coughed before she could finish her sentence. Silver sneered.

"Look at you, all sick and still dare to fight me back."

Kotone gritted her teeth. _Seriously, why is the boy here? He knows I'm sick and yet he's mocking me. Doesn't he have any sensitive sense at all? _Kotone wanted to yell but she knew better than to destroy her throat. Finally, she sighed. Deep down inside, she was hurt knowing that Silver will never care for her the way she wanted it to be. It was all in her dreams. A dream that will never turn into reality.

"If you want to battle me that badly…fine. Let's just finish this," she said weakly. Kotone sat up. Charizard and Ampharos whimpered in worry as their trainer began to move her legs out of bed. Silver just widen his eyes seeing the brown-haired girl trying to manage a stand. Her hand firmly held a desk for balance. He felt bad. Yet, he was quiet. _Damn it Kotone. Stop._

Finally, Kotone managed to stand – her body wobbly as if an earthquake was happening.

_Kotone, stop. _Silver growled. He wanted to shout.

Without the blanket, Silver can see that the girl was only wearing a white huge, oversized t-shirt. Her hair was loose and everywhere – a complete mess. Her hand was still gripping on the edge of the desk.

_Stop_.

"Ampharos," she coughed.

_Stop. _

"Chari…charizard, let's get this…over…with…" Kotone collapsed.

Both of her pokemon shouted for Kotone and rushed before she could faint face first. Luckily, Kotone didn't kiss the floor, she was caught and was being held safely.

In Silver's arms.

Silver cursed a million curses under his breath. His heart almost literally sank as soon as he saw Kotone frailly collapsing to the ground. It was as if his whole world has stop for a mere second. _Damn it woman! What the hell are you trying to do! Commit suicide!_ Suddenly, he could feel his heart stop as the last thought hit him. Silver quickly shook it off.

He was thankful that he heard Kotone's two pokemon whimpering in sorrow – a perfect distraction for his mind. Silver turned his head to the side – both Charizard and Ampharos held worried looks. Then he looked at the unconscious Kotone, who was lying on his chest; her body wrapped in his arms. For a brief moment, he wanted it to stay like this forever. But Silver could feel the heat in her body.

_Great Silver. You have officially become the biggest douchebag in the world for making a sick girl even sicker. _The boy grunted angrily. His left arm held Kotone's legs while his right arm carried the other end and lifted her up. Silver gently placed Kotone on her bed. He took a step back – guilt building up in him everytime he looked at her. Ampharos laid a sheet on top of Kotone while Charizard sat next to her bed, giving her warmth as usual.

Silver clenched his fist. He felt an idiot. He felt like a jerk. He felt like a bastard.

He was a bastard.

With anger only to himself in his heart, he ran outside the room and out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Kotone flipped through her comic while eating her soup. Her fever had cooled down for a while, which was good news for her. But just for safety precautions, the doctor urged Kotone to rest for a few days. She sighed. She missed the outdoors. The adventures. The battles.

Kotone sighed again. Sitting on her bed all day was like solitary confinement. And what's worst, her pokemon were like guardians who were preventing her from escaping her own room. She frowned. Ever since the incident yesterday, her pokemon were extra cautious and protective around her. Even Typhlosion (who was helping around Prof Elm's lab yesterday) wasn't moving an inch away from her.

More sighs were heard. _I have paranoid pokemon._ Although she can't blame them. It was her fault for getting up forcibly to battle Silver yesterday. The thought of Silver visiting her just for that disturbed her – a small voice saying that he only cared about that. About battling. Nothing else. Kotone frowned.

_He's a jerk. Forcing me to battle. I'm sick. SICK! Does he not have a single clue about sickness? Sick people should be pampered, nurtured, and cared. They should have undivided attention by people and pokemon. _Kotone sighed. _But if it's Silver, all that means shit to him. I mean shit to him. All he cares about is beating me and becoming the Pokemon Master._ She could feel her eyes stung a little. Tears were about to drop, in which Kotone was trying to prevent.

"Stupid, stupid Silver," she muttered. A squeak from her was heard that caught her starter's attention.

"Tyyyrroagh?" Typhlosion asked quietly. His front paws lying at Kotone's bed, touching her left hand. Kotone looked up and smiled, not wanting to cause so much worry in her pokemon. "It's nothing boy. I just thought of something stupid." She scratched the fire breather's ear. Typhlosion purred in happiness. He always loves being spoiled by his beloved trainer.

But the intimate trainer-starter moment disappeared as soon as Typhlosion felt a certain presence. A presence he certainly hates. "Grrr." The pokemon turned around and growled at the bedroom door. Kotone held a confused look.

"Ty Ty, whats wr-" Before Kotone could finish her sentence, a giant purple bat dashed at her and hugged her without warning. "Crooo!"

Kotone shrieked. "Gahh! Crobat! Stop scaring me!" Crobat ignored the poor girl's order and hugged her tightly. Other than his trainer, Crobat likes Kotone. To him, Kotone is the sweetest most caring trainer there is. Besides, thanks to Kotone, he was able to evolve from a Golbat when she taught Silver on how to care and love for his pokemon.

"Cro croo." Crobat crooned. Typhlosion was both pissed and jealous at the bat's sudden intimacy. But he was more getting more pissed as he heard the footsteps to Kotone's room were getting louder.

"Crobat, stop being an idiot before I send you back into the ball again."

Kotone looked up. She couldn't believe her eyes – again. It was Silver – again. He leaned against the edge of the door. His eyes were on the floor; his hands shoved in his pocket. Kotone wanted to yell at him – to be mad at him about yesterday. But something about his expression today made her feel…sorry?

It was as if he felt guilty.

_Silver actually have feelings?_ Kotone shook head. _Impossible._

"Crobat." Kotone opened her eyes. It was Silver's voice. "I mean it, let her go. Now." She could hear the stern voice in him. For the first time, his voice almost made her…shudder. Crobat finally gave in and release his hug. But his smile was still present as he flapped his wings happily in front of Kotone. The sound of the creature's wings was able to snap her back to reality. The sick girl scratch her head – feeling embarrassed of what she just thought.

"Hi Crobat," she said with a smile. Kotone patted Crobat's head – giving the pokemon multiple happy yelps. Silver just sighed. His Crobat is seriously annoying. _Since when did he become the happy-go-lucky type_?

Both the trainers' minds were snapped back into reality as they heard a growl. It was Typhlosion. Who was, as usual, crouching in a defensive position between Kotone and Silver. The red-head sighed. Thank God the pokemon wasn't with Kotone yesterday. If not, he might have become a sacred ash by now.

Kotone bit her lip. She needs to set things straight to Silver. At least when her throat is okay. "Look, Silver. I know you want to battle me and I know you're damn anxious. But just…just wait okay. Maybe a few more days…"

"I get it."

Kotone's mouth was opened, speechless. She didn't expect an answer like that – not from him especially. "Huh?"

Silver started to pace forward to Kotone's bed – only to be halted immediately when Typhlosion started to sprout fire from his back. _Oh fuck! This pokemon seriously wants to burn me down!_ Crobat suddenly swooped in front of Silver – already in a fighting position. _Uh oh._

Before he could say a word, he heard Kotone's plea. "Typhlosion, please don't. I'm sick and I don't want my room to be burned down. Plus, Silver doesn't want to battle me right now –" she peeked her head around her giant beast to face him. "You..don't want to battle me right now, rig-ACHOO!"

Silver hold up a laugh. In a weird way, her sneezing was actually kind of…cute.

_Wait…what?_ Silver facepalmed. _Damn it! Stop thinking that way!_ Luckily, Typhlosion's flames subsided and he grunted in anger. As usual, the giant creature barged out of the room and gave a dangerous snarl at Silver. Silver frowned. _I will never be in good terms with him._ He looked at Crobat – giving him the signal that he needs to be alone. Crobat understood this and flew outside the window, not before giving Kotone a playful peck on the cheek, leaving the girl in giggles. Somehow, this causes a sudden jealous emotion inside Silver. An emotion he certainly hates. "Stupid Crobat," he muttered.

"You said something?" Silver looked up. Kotone was looking at him. Her legs were covered with a white, fire printed sheet. She was wearing a regular size tee today and her hair was let down, only this time, it was neatly combed.

Although her face still looked quite pale, she looked…different without her weird overalls, annoying pigtails and her stupid, puffy, oversized hat. Silver gulped. She actually looked…pretty.

Kotone kept staring at Silver who kept staring at her. She felt slightly awkward and uncomfortable by his unusual stare. _I know he's my stalker and all but this is too much._ She then realized that they were still a few feet away. Kotone would love to get up but her body was still quite shaking. A sighed was released from her lips. "Silver, can you come a little bit closer? I still can't move much especially since yesterday's event," she muttered weakly but still a hearing distance.

Silver bit his lip – guilt ran into his bones again. He felt like headbutting himself to a tree everytime the incident crossed his mind. Although he did actually did that, but then got a few multiple water shot by Feraligatr until he got tired of drowning. Slowly, the boy moved towards Kotone. His fist clenching in and out to ease out his nerves. A few steps later, he was standing next to her bed.

Complete silence again.

"So, how are you?"

Silver nodded. "Fine."

"Did anything interesting lately?"

Silver shook. "No."

Kotone kept her cool. "Caught any new pokemon?"

Another shook. "No."

Kotone was getting tired of this. "Silver, aren't you supposed to be training in the Dragon's Den today?" Silver felt like he wanted to slap his forehead. _Damn it! I forgot!_ "Err…I had other plans." He stuttered – finally saying some words.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and does it include waiting for me to get healthy?"

Silver clenched his fist harder. Sometimes the woman just loves to push her buttons. "Don't press your luck. It's not like you're the whole to me or anything."

This successfully tore Kotone's heart apart. "Oh." She muttered weakly. She shouldn't feel that way. _It was Silver for God sake!_ "Well then, I think you should go." Her eyes were on her lap, she didn't want Silver to realize that her eyes were almost tearing up.

Now it was Silver's turn to raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"I said go. Train. You said you wanted to beat me. It'll do you no good if you keep hanging around here." Her voice was almost cracking. It was as if she was holding back her voice. Silver's guilt took over and he wanted to pat Kotone's head and for once in his life, ask what's wrong.

But all of that disappeared when she said, "You don't want to be considered a weakling now don't you?"

This started a small, annoyed fire in his heart. The woman was seriously pushing his buttons. And he was all out of buttons to push. "Alright then. It's on! I'm not coming back until I've become stronger and is satisfied enough to destroy you!" And with that, he stormed off.

Little did he know, a tear had already fallen off Kotone's cheek.

Silver barged through the hallway, completely ignoring Typhlosion's growl of threats. His heart and mind were a mix of determination and anger and hurt. Just as he was about to show some of his soft side, Kotone just had to ruin the moment. _Damn woman._

He ran down the stairs and walked past Patricia and Ampharos. Both the female sighed as they know the red-headed boy and Kotone had had a fit – again. "Err…I'm sorry to have wasted your time…" Silver muttered and bowed slightly at Patricia. As much as he was a hothead, but Kotone's mother had been so nice to him that he can't help reminding him of his own mother. "I gotta go." He barged to the front door.

And got bumped on the head again.

_Arceus jeez fuck!_ Silver rubbed his head. _This is the second time this week!_ He opened his eyes. _Oh great, and it was by the same idiot_. Silver held back a growl.

Hibiki rubbed his forehead. Meganium tried to pull him up while Marill wiped the dust of his trainer's back. As his eyes were opened, he was surprised and a bit annoyed to see who he bumped into. "Oh hey! You again!" Hibiki shrugged it off and held his hand – a gesture to help Silver up.

As usual, the hothead swatted the hand away.

Hibiki was getting even more annoyed. "Seriously dude, what is wrong with you?"

Silver stood up. He had no time to deal with such annoying brats. Although half of him wanted to run back into Kotone's room and locked both him and the girl from the inside so that the annoying pest won't bother Kotone. That also meant he had Kotone all to himself. Just him…and Kotone…alone.

Silver flinched at his own thoughts. _Dam it damn it damn it! Stop it you stupid hormones!_

"Ah Hibiki, you're here." Silver heard Patricia's voice. He was still motionless as Hibiki walked away from him. He realized that the black-haired boy was holding a small pot.

"Here are the poffins you wanted Mrs Soul." Hibiki handed her the small pot. As soon as Patricia opened the lid, the house was soon covered in a delicious scent of poffins. "Amphaa!" Ampharos shouted happily. The smell apparently attracted many of Kotone's pokemon. Whether it was her Rhydon, her Arbok – even her hot-headed Typhlosion scurried down to have a bite.

"Cro!" Silver faced the front door; Crobat swooped in as soon as he sniffed the delicious poffins. His trainer rubbed his temples in anger. What he heard next wasn't helping him at all.

"Thank you Hibiki! Kotone would love this!"

Before Silver could even think of commanding Crobat to slice Hibiki in half, he quickly ran out the door as fast as he could. Crobat who was a bit disappointed because he didn't have a poffin had no choice but to chase his trainer.

* * *

><p>Lance was scrubbing Dragonite's scale when suddenly he was caught off guard.<p>

"Lance!" He almost dropped the brush and fell of his Dragonite at the sudden echo. The man looked down – it was Silver. He sighed.

"You know kid, I'm seven years older than you. So have some respect. And try not to yell in the Dragon's Den." With a graceful leapt, he landed on the ground without making any noise.

Silver just snorted. Feraligatr smiled happily. "Look. I…erm…need a favour." Silver said between his teeth – hands shaking. Lance held a confused look on his face. Ever since the boy started training with him, this is the first time he'd ever seen him like this.

"Sure. What? You want extra time in your training?" But Silver shook his head. Lance was even more confused. The young boy was almost shaking. His mouth was a tight line while his Feraligatr was swishing his tail happily.

Finally he sighed. "Look, if you want a Dratini from the Dragon Master, I already told you. It is not gonna happen. The master only gives the pokemon to people who he deemed worth-"

"I want to bake poffins!"

Well…that certainly caught him off guard.

After a few minutes of awkward silence (only to be filled with Feraligatr's roaring laughter), Lance finally opened his mouth. "What?"


	5. Chapter 5

Kotone snuggled inside her brown blanket, her bum softly placed on the creamy carpet while her body leaned against her warm Typhlosion. She hugged her knees and her eyes were placed on the television screen.

But her mind was wondering somewhere else.

It had been two days since she last saw Silver.

_I wonder how he is. _Kotone sighed. _Looks like he really did left to train. And when I'm back on my feet, he'll be there – not to happily hug me, but to battle me. _The girl frowned. The boy was an egoistic jerk. But she couldn't let her hopes fly high. She was lucky that the boy decided to turn on a new leaf. Ever since the double battle in the Dragon's Den, Kotone had been visiting Silver frequently. As much as Silver denies it, but she could see he actually like her being around – which made her smile a little at the thought. Their bitter rivalry had turned into a friendly rivalry and then into just friends. Kotone was happy that she can be friends with him – no matter how much of a jerk he'd been to her for the past years.

But selfishly, that wasn't enough for her.

Years past by and Kotone had feelings for Silver. Strong feelings. She likes him. Although it might sound crazy to other people – I mean come on – the boy literally shoves her and insults her everytime they meet during their journeys. But deep, deep inside, Kotone knew Silver wasn't a bad guy (eventhough he did stole Totodile), but he's just…egoistic. And stubborn. And alone.

And Kotone wanted to be with him.

The sick girl sighed heavier. _Like that would ever happen in a million years. _The thought of Silver actually **care **for her was more impossible than the thought of defeating Red.

Kotone's sigh awoke the fire starter; opened his right eye to see his beloved trainer frowning. He lifted his head and nudged her hip. This startled his trainer and turned to look at Typhlosion. She smiled weakly. Her hand patted the creature's head. "It's nothing boy," she lied. Kotone knew Typhlosion hated Silver. He was on the pokemon's 'Burn It into Crisp and Feed It to The Houndooms' list. So rather than irritate Typhlosion with her thoughts about Silver, she just kept quiet. Hopefully her mind will just wander him off.

It wasn't helping at all especially when she heard the door knocked.

Kotone's head turned to the front door. Ampharos dashed to the door as the knocking became quite violent. The girl sighed. _Must be Hibiki_. The boy was constantly visiting her since she rest at home. Sometimes, the boy can be impatient – like another boy that was invading his mind.

But her eyes were soon wide opened as she saw the guest outside her front door.

Silver stood at her front door – stunned and clueless. His right hand held a small box while his Feraligatr stood proudly at his left side. He was surprised to see Ampharos greeting him at the door. He was even more surprised to see a certain small figure resting at the living room.

"Kotone,' he said unwarily.

Kotone was still speechless. _Why was Silver here? I'm still not that healthy. And what, does he feel like he can beat me now? But it had just been two days. Is he being impatient again? _Her mind flickered into a thousand questions. Until finally, the last question hit her. _Did he miss me?_

Her mind snapped back into reality as he heard a person coughing. She looked outside. Silver was still standing there. _And since when did he have house manners?_

"Arent…aren't you gonna come in?"

Silver's head tensed. "I would love to, but would you mind telling Typhlosion to move out of my way first."

Kotone raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, she realized that Typhlosion had swiftly moved out of his sleeping position and was now crouching in anger in front of Silver. She sighed. "Not again," she muttered. "Typhlosion, let him in."

But Typhlosion was muttering something that she can barely understand. Then she had forgotten that she was home alone, her mother went to Sinnoh this morning to visit her grandmother.

_I'm sorry to leave you alone honey but your grandmother called and she said it was urgent. And it's not that I don't want you to come, it's just that you're still quite frail and I don't want you to be sicker as it is. But I promised I'll be back. Three days tops. _

Now she was home alone with her pokemon friends. And Typhlosion was her babysitter. Kotone frowned. _I'm seventeen for God sake! It's not like I can take care of myself._

"Typhlosion, please. Let him in." Her voice pleads softly. This sent a shiver down Silver's spine, leaving him an unknown want. Luckily, that want evaporated when Typhlosion growled again. Silver was getting impatient. But before he could say a word, Feraligatr butted in.

"Feragh raghh." His pokemon said to the fire creature. Then his blue claw pointed the small box in which Silver was holding. Typhlosion faced his attention to it. Afraid that the volcano pokemon might burn it into dust, he hid it behind his back.

The two starters started to talk again in words both trainers were left wondering. Kotone on the other hand placed her attention in the small item Silver was holding. _What is that?_

Finally, after what it seems like minutes, Typhlosion gave permission to enter her house. Although he still had his burning eyes on Silver. The red-head tried to be as far away from him and stayed close to his Feraligatr.

Kotone rose up and walked towards Silver.

Her appearance made him took a sharp breath.

The girl was wearing the overgrown white t-shirt again – leaving her slender legs bare. Not only that, but Silver could actually see the shape of her body. Even with the shirt being way too big for her size and the blanket covering around her shoulders, her figures were flaunting in many ways that it shouldn't be. And she didn't even notice.

"Hey Silver…" Her voice was enough to make him felt the shiver again. He looked down; Kotone was standing right in front of her – her body mere inches from his. Her face…

Silver fight back the urge to do something he shouldn't.

Kotone held a puzzled look. Silver was acting all weird again. Even so, this was the first time she got this up close. Who knew she had it in her? It was the perfect chance to survey his face. The boy's lips were in a tight line. She could swear a sweatdrop was slowly trickling down his forehead. But what attracted her most were his piercing eyes. _He actually has silver eyes. _

Before Kotone could move on, Silver shoved the small box at her stomach.

"Oof!" Kotone scoffed. Her face a bit flushed by the impact. She looked up – a peeved face was shown. "Are you here to hurt me-achoo!" She sneezed.

Silver took a step back, not wanting to have the sick girl's germs. But he didn't retreated away from her because of her disease, he retreated because he was worried about own personal disease. The hormonal kind.

"S-sorry…" He muttered.

Kotone frowned. Though now the item that was itching her curiosity was in her hands. Her eyes faced the now…_blushing_? Silver. "Erm…" She coughed. "What is this?"

Silver just kept his mouth shut. He could feel the heat in his cheeks. _Damn it._ "It's…erm…" His eyes on the floor. "Something."

"Something?" The brunette got more confused. Her slightly shivering hands still holding the small box. It was a blue rectangular box, covered in a pretty red bow. The more Kotone observed it, the more confused she gets. _This is so not Silver!_

"J-just open it already!" Her hands almost dropped the blue box when Silver shouted. She preceded him with another frown.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh –" Her mouth gaped open without a word when she saw the goods inside.

They were poffins. But not just any poffins. They were violet-coloured poffins. A mix of Bluk berries and Sitrus berries – a sweet and sour poffin. Her favourite poffins.

Her eyes fixated on Silver. Pure awe and disbelief were showing in her eyes. Silver felt uncomfortable at her stare and began to fidget. _Great. She hates it. She hates it so bad that she can't even say anything. Nice job Silver. You are not only a douchebag, but a hopeless sappy douchebag with terrible cooking skills and – _

Silver's thoughts halted like a bullet when Kotone hugged him. "Silver! Thank youuuu!" Kotone yelled happily – completely forgotten that her throat was too sore to shout. She jumped up and down – shaking the stiff-looking redhead. He didn't expect **this **to happen. Last thing he checked, Kotone was a few inches away from her – which was already hard enough for him to avoid doing something regretful. Now – the woman was hugging his waist tightly. He could smell the scent of Pecha berry shampoo in her hair as she jumped. His lips can almost touch the roots of her head…

_Oh dear God, save me._

Kotone kept smiling – she could hear the boy's rapid heartbeat. Her body tensed up a bit due to jumping here and there but it was all worth it. She may not know why Silver bought them – but she loved it. Her eyes observed the teenager's face – it was beet red – as red as the colour of his hair. Kotone giggled. "Let's eat!"

* * *

><p>Both the teenage trainers settled themselves on the sofa. Kotone nibbled her poffin happily next to Silver while the boy sat in silence. He was still speechless after the embrace – his hands clenching his legs – trying to calm his very, very hormonal nerves.<p>

Kotone chewed the poffin happily. _This is delicious!_ She faced her attention to Silver who was still quite. The situation reminds her that it was always like this in the Dragon's Den. Kotone will eat and talk non-stop while Silver just sat there quietly, listening. But this time, however, the redhead looked a little bit…tense.

"Silv, you kay?" She asked softly.

Silver gulped. Silv. A nickname Kotone gave to him ever since she saw his trainer card. But honesty, he kind of liked it. He nodded.

Silence again. Suddenly, Kotone's mind flickered. "Where did you buy this?" She showed the bitten violet poffin. Silver raised his eyebrows – shocked. Yet, he remained silent. "Silv…I'm asking you. Where did you buy this?" No answer. "Earth to Silver." She poked the poffin to his cheek. This annoyed Silver.

Kotone frowned. She poked harder. This time she used her finger. When there was no response, she pulled the strands of his hair.

"Ow!" He yelled – a deathly glare was given to the girl.

Kotone was being all too oblivious to care. "Answer me!" She pulled harder. "Where'd you bought them!" The constant pulling was irritating Silver no less.

Finally, he cracked. "I made it, okay!"

Kotone's body froze. She automatically released her grip. Her wide eyes showed signs of utter disbelief. "Eh?"

Silver led out a loud sighed.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no."<p>

Silver growled. His hands were a mess. His hair was a mess. The kitchen was a mess. Ever since Silver saw those poffins the idiot bastard brought, he felt…intimidated. More like jealous.

And Silver wasn't the type that thinks before you act. He immediately commanded his Crobat to fly him to Blackthorn City and find Lance. Not that he was a great baker, preferably because other than Kotone, Lance was the only reasonable man he was comfortable enough to go to.

And now here they are in Lance's kitchen. Trying to bake poffins without destroying the place. Lance sighed. He wasn't much of an expert about food but he does know his way around poffins, especially the ones for his beloved dragon types.

He just doesn't know why Silver wanted to bake them.

Though he does have a hunch that it was for a certain brown-haired girl.

"Gahh!" The redhead's voice snapped Lance back into reality. Silver was stirring the batter but it was splashing all over the place. Finally, the boy swatted the mixing bowl with the wooden spoon angrily. Lance sighed. _The boy seriously has anger management problems._ His eyes faced the teenagers Feraligatr – who was staring blankly at his trainer in boredom. Just by looking at the blue creature, Lance knew they were thinking the same thing.

"Damn motherfuckin' berries!" He wiped a smudge on the edge on his lips. The more Silver thought about Hibiki and his 'wonderful' poffins, the faster he wanted his poffin to be done (and to be 100 times more delicious than that bastard's). The kitchen counter was filled with berries. But he only had eyes on two – the Bluk berry and the Sitrus berry – both were Kotone's favourites. He thought of mixing them together, but obviously it wasn't as easy as it seems.

Before Silver could launch another attack at the mixing bowl, he felt a hand grabbing his hand. It was Lance. "Look, kid. In order to make the poffin, you need to stir it nice and easy. Not too fast. Not too slow. And when you wanna put it in the oven, the temperature should be about 50-60 Fahrenheit. No less." He surveyed his kitchen. "And try not to destroy my kitchen."

Silver released the grip. Suddenly, a phone rang. "Dragooo!" Dragonite called for his master. Lance nodded his head as soon as the pokemon called for him. "I'll be right there!" His eyes fixated on the messy teen. "I'm gonna get that call. And when I get back, I expect some decent poffins – and my kitchen not exploding." And like that, he barged right out of the kitchen.

Silver scoffed stubbornly. _Nice and easy? Yeah like that's ever gonna happen!_ Suddenly, he had an idea. Silver peeked outside the kitchen. Lance was too preoccupied with his phone call._ Good._

His hands moved to his belt – getting one of his pokeballs. Satisfied, Silver released the pokemon. "Alakazam!"

A bright flash of red came out of the ball. In seconds, a solid shape was formed. "Kazaaam!" Alakazam yelled proudly. Now, both of his pokemon were in front of him. Feraligatr held a confused look onto why Silver summoned the psychic type.

Silver grinned a devilish grin. "Alright Alakazam. I want you to help me. And it involves your Psychic."

"No Clair, I don't know why grandpa won't pass your test. No Clair, I don't think grandpa would accept bribes. No Clair, I will not help you kidnap grandpa and ship him to the Sinnoh region." Lance sighed. His cousin was being as difficult as Silver.

**BAMM!**

"Wahh!" Lance yelled. He'd never been so shocked in his life. Dragonite shouted at the explosion too. Both trainer and pokemon looked at each other – then towards the kitchen. "Clair, call you later." Without a response, Lance hangs up and rushed towards the kitchen.

Only to find a gigantic berry splatter mess. Lance's head and body circled around frantically at his destroyed kitchen. He was flabbergasted. Soon, his eyes laid upon a berry coated teenager and his two extremely sticky pokemon.

"Sil…Silver…" Lance mouthed. "WHAT. THE. HELL!" Finally he led out a roar before fainted.

* * *

><p>Silver led out a long exhale. After that sticky situation, Silver was forced to clean up the kitchen for two straight days. Luckily, he was able to bake some decent poffins in time that doesn't look like it was going to explode – like his previous poffins.<p>

"You…made…them?"

Silver turned his head. Kotone was still flabbergasted at his confession. He grunted. "Yeah. So what if I did? That doesn't make me a wimp!" He felt a blush coming back to him.

Kotone was taken aback at his tone. "I didn't say you were a wi-choo!" She sneezed. Silver groaned. "Good God woman, cover your mouth!"

Kotone sniffed. Her fingers scratched her red nose. Silver seeing this held back a chuckle. _She looks like a Rattata._ Without finishing her sentence, she continued chewing on her poffin. _She eats like a Rattata too_.

Her constant chewing sound was weirdly a normal thing to Silver. Maybe it was the fact that he had been hanging around with her long enough to handle her traits.

Just as she had handle his.

With one gulp, Kotone smiled. "Haa! That was delicious!"

Silver kept staring at the girl – mostly in disbelief. _Delicious?_

His heart sank a little. "Don't lie, you moron."

Her head turned to her side, frowning. "I'm not a moron and I did mean it. It was delicious." She picked up the empty box. "Next time if you visit me, can you make more for me?" She said softly – her voice sounded so silky eventhough she was sick – which was suppose to sound raspy. His skin started to prickle. Both of them were still on the sofa. Kotone was leaning **reaaallly** close to him.

"I better leave." Silver quickly stood up and went to the front door. This caught Kotone off guard. "What, leave?" Her head faced the clock on her living room wall. It was 8 at night. _That late already?_ "Silver, its dark outside. And it's raining. And it's cold. I think you should stay the ni-choo!"

Silver couldn't believe she had just said that. _Stay the night? Here? Alone? With her?_ The boy shook his head. _No no no no no no hell no!_

_You know you want to big boy. _He could hear the voices in his head – it was the demon chibi.

_Oh hell no! I do NOT need to deal with this now._

Feraligatr stood by his side, ready to leave. "I overstayed my welcome." He hushed. "…And I'll be fine."

Kotone frowned. Typhlosion stood right by her side, giving her warmth. Just as Silver's hand almost reached the doorknob, he felt a hand grasping his arm. He turned around. It was Kotone. "W-what?" Silver stuttered.

He could see a sad, needing look in her eyes. "Please. Stay." Her voice cooed softly. Silver panicked. Her voice and her eyes were a huge red alert for his body right now. Silver wanted to struggle, to push her away like he did every time he sees Kotone. But now, it was as if his body didn't mind Kotone being this close. It was as if his body wanted to let Kotone touch him.

It was as if his body wanted Kotone.

Silver's breath began to move in uneven ways. _This was getting bad. I can just say no and barged right out and never come back again. But if I say yes…I can be close to her._

_Oh dear God, what the hell is wrong with me?_

Kotone stared at Silver. For the first time in weeks, she was happy. She was happy that Silver was here with here. She was happy that Silver actually **made** her some poffins (delicious too). She was happy that Silver really did show some hints of care about her.

But most of all, she was happy that she was all alone with Silver. And she didn't want this to end.

Silence filled the room for what it seems like hours for the two. Finally, Silver replied slowly. "Fine. I'll stay."

"Yayy!" Kotone cheered. Her body bouncing up and down again while holding Silver's arm.

But unfortunately, the celebration was cut short when a lightning storm crashed the electrical system – causing the house to have a blackout.

"Wahh!" Kotone panicked as she saw nothing but darkness. Out of awareness, she quickly jumped and hugged Silver's neck. Her face nuzzling on the boy's neck in fear.

Silver was even in a worse situation. The minute the house hit pitch black and Kotone pounced on him, he knew he was going to be in trouble. The second he felt Kotone's lips on his neck, he wished he could just die in the dark. His body was betraying him every nanosecond!

He's just thankful that Kotone couldn't see his extremely red blush that was conquering every inch of his face.

"Silv…I'm scare-achoo!"

Silver groaned. _Please help me._


	6. Chapter 6

The last candle was lit. Kotone lifted the small candle and placed it on top of the television. She was thankful that her mother had packed up a lot of candles under the kitchen cabinet. She was even more thankful that she had two powerful and helpful fire pokemon in her team.

Silver sat on the sofa, his hand left hand rubbing his right arm so many times that Kotone thought he was cold. _But he was the one wearing a jacket. _Kotone shivered at the thought – now she was cold.

"Achoo!" She sneezed.

Both Charizard and Typhlosion stood on each of Kotone's side. Silver's sat there in awe as his eyes focused on the brunette. Kotone was still wrapped around her blanket. It was as if she was wearing a robe. The two fire breathers stood there – both creatures on their hind legs. They pose a very high and mighty and intimidating look – a look of a predator. There were a few candles lit here and there but Silver can only see Kotone and her two majestic beasts. It was as if there was a spotlight shining above them.

And Kotone – she actually looked like the most dangerous trainer ever.

Sometimes Silver had forgotten – she was the Champion – and her eyes could actually send a frightening shiver down a trainer's spine. Mostly to Youngster Joey.

"Silv?"

Silver snapped back. Kotone was already in front of her. A worried look was shown. Silver held a deep breath slowly. She was also the woman that can turn his life upside down. "What?"

"You okay? You've been quiet…and it's not the normal one. Are you cold?"

_She's asking me if I'm cold? She's the one shivering like a Bellsprout. _Her brown eyes were twinkling under the flames. _She is __**really **__making this hard._

"Yeah…I'm fine…" he muttered. The air around them seemed too tensed. Well…at least to Silver.

Kotone shut her mouth. She knew it will be pointless to argue with Silver. So she laid her bum next to the redhead. Outside, the storm was getting heavier and Kotone could hear the rain pouring hard on her roof. She shivered at the sudden chill. Her eyes placed her attention at Silver – who was still awkwardly motionless.

Silver stiffened. Kotone was staring at him. _Stop staring at me._ He wanted to say it (or pretty much yell like he usually do), but he just can't seem to get it out. Everything today seemed abnormal to him. He wasn't himself the day he visited Kotone when she was sick. Heck, he realized that he wasn't himself as soon as Kotone appeared in his world. And tonight – he wasn't even sure on how to pretend to be himself.

"Ahem." Silver turned his head to his side. Kotone was staring at him impatiently. Her hair was let loose again – it flowed right down her bare neck and was rested upon her shoulders.

_Gulp._

He needed to think fast – before any sudden (and inappropriate) actions happen.

"Feraghhh!" Both the trainers jumped at Feraligatr's roar. They looked behind and into the kitchen. Feraligatr was laughing and was apparently telling a story to the other pokemon. Ampharos, Typhlosion, Charizard, Magneton, Crobat and Rhydon all laughed with the water starter. He then saw his Sneasel sleeping soundly next to Kotone's glass window while Alakazam was standing by the corner meditating. And outside, Silver saw Kotone's red Gyarados enjoying the heavy downpour. All of his pokemon were out of their balls because Kotone said since he's staying for the night, it'll be nice to let his pokemon be free and mingle with her pokemon. Impressively, they quickly become friends to hers – considering Kotone's pokemon were their rival in battle.

And then it hit him – Kotone had a **huge** house. All those huge pokemon were able to fit in and there was still plenty of room left. "Since when did your house become a mansion?"

Kotone giggled. "Ever since I left on my journey, mom decided to renovate a bit. And by a bit, she meant a lot. There was a lot of land on our backyard so she decided to expand it. She said it'll be all worth it because she knows I'm going to bring back lots of pokemon, including the big ones." She laughed softly. "That's why when I came home after defeating Lance, I was surprised to find my room three times bigger than its actual size. Typhlosion was even running in circles in my room and I was worried his weight might make a hole on the second floor." She laughed at the thought and smiled – her white teeth flashing adorably at Silver. The boy slightly cringed.

"Oh," was all he said. Kotone was lucky to have such a loving parent. His mother died years ago when he was five. Since her death, he was raised by his father. But as time flies, Silver knew his father prefers his weak organization over him. He even abandoned him when they lost to a kid. Since that day, Silver swore to never be like him. He swore that no matter what, he will change and become stronger than his father.

"Tsk." He clenched his hands into fist, hiding his anger so that he won't explode in front of Kotone. But even in the dark, Kotone could see that Silver was being too tensed.

"Silver," she muttered. Her hand slowly touching his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Silver looked down. He didn't want to see Kotone's face. He didn't want her to see that he was weak. Suddenly, he felt his eyes sting a little. _Damn it_.

"Silver…"

He wanted to run away.

"You're lucky to have a loving mother."

Kotone froze. She didn't expect that kind of words to come out of the redhead. Her body quivered as a slight breeze tickled her skin but soon ignored it. Her focus was on Silver.

"Silver, what do you –"

"My mother died when I was little. So I didn't get much love like you do now." Silver whispered – leaving Kotone motionless again. "I was raised by…" He couldn't bring to say it. "By some man. But he had other priorities on his mind. So, I was pretty much neglected and hated. I never knew the meaning of love. All those times when I went out for a walk alone and I see happy parents or a happy family, it irks me to no end. I hate it. I hated them all. To me, love and affection was weak –whether it was from human or pokemon. And that power was everything." He laughed – a sarcastic, spiteful laugh. "But boy was I wrong. That man was weak. And I hated him even more. Power was all I want."

Silver took a long, deep breath. "That's why when I met you, you being all happy and smiles here and there with your Cyndaquil, it disgusts me. It reminded on how weak love is – how useless it was. But when…when you defeated me and your Cyndaquil jumped happily in your arms…I felt like someone had kicked me in the balls, telling me I was a total idiot. And then you smiled at me…" Silver slightly grinned at the memory. "I hated it. You showed nothing but love and care. Like the world is beautiful and perfect. But it's not. It's forever scarred. I wanted that smile to disappear. So I shoved you, insulted you in many ways. But you kept smiling like I was being nice to you or something. And it drove me crazy."

Silver remained quiet. "Guess I was weak all along."

The room felt into utter silence. Only sounds of their pokemon were heard. Silver looked up and on his side. His heart felt heavy when he saw the tears in her eyes.

_W-why is she crying? I'm the one who's supposed to be sad._

"Ko–" His voice halted abruptly when Kotone reached out and hugged him – leaving him unbalanced and lying on the sofa – Kotone on top of him.

"Sil…ver…" She sniffed. His heartbeat began to drum a beat faster than a Pikachu. Kotone was crying and sobbing on his chest, her hands grasping at his jacket. He could feel the heat in both his and her body. His arms were free and he was able to push Kotone away from her embrace.

But he didn't. Instead, he placed his arms around Kotone. His hands patted her back softly – stroking her hair as he calmed her down.

Unfortunately, he wasn't calm himself.

After a few sobs and grunts, Kotone lifted her head. Her wet, brown eyes fixated on Silver. A sad frown was bestowed on her face – her lips shaking from all the tears.

And the more he saw her lips, the more he wanted to connect it with his own.

"Silver," she murmured. Silver gulped and tried to restrain himself. "I'm…sorry. I'm sorry…all that happened…to you. I shouldn't have been…I'm hopeless. I'm sorry…" She apologized. Her voice was getting raspy from the crying. Silver remained silent – he was a mix of not knowing what to say and fighting the urge to touch the woman's lips.

Kotone stared at Silver. She gazed into his silver eyes. Under the candlelight and into the dark, his eyes gleamed beautifully. Not many people obtained silver eyes. And his were a beautiful shine that mesmerized her.

She bit her lower lip. He was absolutely gorgeous. And her face was a few inches from hers…

She smiled. "You know I'm always here for you, right?" Her right hand moved upwards and her fingers touched Silver's nose. Without a second thought, she trailed her fingers to his lips – leaving his body frozen in shock. "I'll promise to make you happy." Kotone smiled. She didn't want to lose him. But she knew he'll never feel the same way she did.

And that's why she said, "You are my friend after all."

_Friend._ At that point, Silver's heart was really, really heavy and exploded into a million pieces.

Silver held Kotone's waist and lifted her up slightly. As soon as Kotone was on the sofa next to him again, he rose up and went for the door. Kotone was startled. She rose up and after him.

"Wait, where are you going!" She grasped the end of his jacket. It was dark and Kotone couldn't see Silver's face. "It's raining –"

"Thanks for having me over." Silver turned the doorknob. Her eyes widen as she heard the door creaked opened – the storm pouring heavily. She tried to pull Silver in. "Silver, please…"

Silver was contemplating. His heart and mind was having a major duel but the thought of Kotone saying that they were just **friends** hurt him no less. "Bye Kotone."

He swatted the girl's grasped and had one foot outside the door. "Silver!" She yelled – her throat almost rippled. Suddenly, she felt a windy breeze flowing at her – sending her shivering like a strand of hair. "S…Sil…ver…C…close the doo-" Her body couldn't take it anymore. Everything went blank.

"Kotone!" She could hear someone calling her name before reality disappeared on her.

* * *

><p>Silver became restless. He was moving left and right and left again as Kotone laid unconscious on the sofa. Ampharos was placing a wet cloth on her forehead while Charizard stood next to her, giving her warmth for her cold body. Typhlosion kept growling at Silver – angry and blaming him for what he'd done. While Feraligatr kept a worried look, afraid that his trainer might hurt the female. All the other pokemon were at the kitchen, giving them some space.<p>

"Croo…" Silver heard a worried whimper from the kitchen. She gritted his teeth.

_I am the worst human being in this world! I shouldn't even live. I should just die than make her suffer like this. _Silver felt like yelling. He felt like punching himself on the face many times. He looked at the angry Typhlosion. _Maybe he can help…_

"Mmhmm…"

Silver looked up. Kotone was moving. Her eyes were still closed but she was shifting unevenly. "Kotone." He ran – even shoved Typhlosion away without a thought and ran towards Kotone. Right now, he could care less about being burnt into crisp.

"Kotone!" He was on his knees. Kotone was still twitching. He didn't know what to do. He was clueless and panicking.

"Sil…Sil…" Suddenly, he heard faint sounds from her. "Silver!" She yelled – awake and sat up. Silver who was startled fell on his bum, his hands placed on the floor for support. Kotone looked around. It was still dark but the flames around her living room were able to produce images. Finally, her eyes were glued to Silver.

Silver didn't know what to say. He felt completely guilty. And judging by the way she's looking at her, he'd really deserve it if she punc-

In a flash, Kotone hugged him. He was shocked.

"Silver!" She cried. "You didn't leave!" She cried some more – sobbing on his shoulder. Silver felt her hug getting tighter and tighter. It was as if she didn't want to let go.

And Silver wished the same thing to.


	7. Chapter 7

Kotone sat quietly on the sofa. Her knees were being close to her chest and were hugged tightly. She placed her mouth on her knees – preventing it from shaking.

"Here." The brunette looked up. A mug was placed in front of her. It smelled of hot cocoa. "Drink it. It might cure down your sore throat and warm up your body a little."

Kotone looked at Silver. His eyes were everywhere except hers. She took the mug and drank it softly – her heart hummed at the delicious sip. Kotone felt a slight pressure on her left as Silver sat next to her. His head hung low. Without knowing what to say, she drank her hot cocoa slowly.

When the mug was empty, she smiled. She could feel the heat of the cocoa flowing in her body. "Thank you," she said softly to Silver (who was still avoiding her gaze). "It was very yummy." Her voice had gone back to normal again, although it was slightly weak and squeaky.

In minutes, Silver took the mug and stood up to go to the kitchen. Kotone has had enough. "Hey wait!" She pulled Silver's sleeve and also stood up, slightly shaky.

She heard a loud sighed. "Silver…put the mug down and look at me…"

Nothing. No response.

"Silver…" She murmured.

Slowly, Silver placed the mug on the table next to the sofa and turned around – his eyes facing the floor. Kotone bent down a bit to look at Silver's face.

"Silv…"

Silver looked up. Kotone was startled. For the first time in her life, she saw something that she'd never seen in him – hurt, sadness and worry. His hands were trembling.

"Tsk," was all she heard.

"Silver…"

"Do you know how fuckin' worried I am about you?" Silver yelled. Kotone almost took a step back in shock. "You're sick, and yet here you are standing and shouting here and there and not even caring about your health!" Kotone didn't know what to respond. "When you didn't come to the Dragon's Den, I was wondering where you were – thinking that maybe – **maybe**you got bored of me. Which was unacceptable! Then when I found out that you were sick, I was worried! And that stupid Hibiki came in and visits you every day, what the fuck? I hate feeling jealous, you know that!"

Kotone stayed frozen. She didn't believe what she just heard.

"And then you agreed on battling me, even when I said I'll **wait** for you to get better. Yet, you and your thick-headed skull decided to blindly stand up and ignore on how weak your body was back then! And when you faint…when you fainted and almost kissed the ground, I almost went ballistic. I hate the feeling that I thought I was going to lose you!"

Kotone was speechless. _Silver…_

"Oh, and don't forget the poffins! Those motherfucking poffins! I was fuckin' jealous when that idiot friend of yours decided to give you some! And I hate imagining that you love the poffins as much as you love him! And when I saw you tonight, all big tees and pantless, I went crazy! My body went crazy! My insides went crazy! My hormones are on a motherfuckin' roller-coaster ride that I wished I could just die! And to see you and your lips and your body this close, I hate the feeling of wanting to touch you and make you feel loved!"

The girl's eyes went wider and rounder by the second. _Silver…actually felt that way? But…_

"And I finally…finally told you about my past…" His voice began to quiet down. "About how fucked up my life was and is now. About how lucky you are, getting love from your pokemon, friends and family. And I…" He chuckled painfully at himself. "I have nothing. I only have you. But then you said we were just friends…" Silver clenched his fist, his hands shaking furiously. "I hate it! I hate the fact that I love you!" Finally he yelled.

The house went completely still and silent. The candles were getting shorter as the fire consumed the wax. Kotone was able to see Silver's raging face – her head still adding up on what she just heard.

_He…he loves me._

No response. Silver chuckled vilely. He should know better. Kotone will never feel the same way. And this will be the last time they ever will me-

He didn't think of anything else when her lips touched his.

Silver was startled by the sudden embrace. His eyes widen in disbelieve and his cheeks was flushed in red. _Kotone is…kissing me!_

It wasn't long as the kiss was cut short. The frozen Silver locked his eyes on Kotone – who was sheepishly smiling. "Silver, I love you too," she said. Although it was dark, Silver could see the faint blush in her cheeks.

He couldn't help smiling a pure, genuine smile.

As Silver moved his hand to her chin, he pulled her for another kiss. This time, it was longer and more intimate than the previous one. Silver felt her soft hands caressing his neck – sending pure want in his body. His hand moved from her cheeks to her waist – hugging her tightly – bringing her closer as they can be.

Kotone felt Silver's tongue lapping at her lips, allowing her to open her mouth and welcoming him in. She could feel his warm tongue inside her and gently bit it, causing a small groan to his lips. Kotone smiled. Silver had his revenge by retreating his tongue back and bit her lower lip, his hand stroking her back and pulling her hair.

Just as thought it would never stopped, it did (unfortunately). Silver frowned. Kotone just smiled bashfully – her cheeks a flame red. "I'm cold…" She murmured.

This turned his frown upside down. Silver opened his jacket and swung it around Kotone. The sick girl blushed at his sudden act of kindness – only to be caught off guard as Silver carried her, bridal style.

"Silver!" She wondered if she could die in embarrassment.

Silver smirked devilishly. "You're cold, right." He whispered in her ear – making her shudder. "Then looks like we're gonna find warmth in your room."

Silver dashed her off to her room.

* * *

><p>As soon as the door was closed behind them, Silver threw Kotone on her bed and pinned her down. Thankfully, there was a small candle on the desk next to her bed. Silver could see Kotone's smiling face as she tried to hid it with his jacket.<p>

Silver smiled. "Kotone…"

"You know, you're quite mean for taking advantage on a sick girl like this," she cooed – sending wanted shivers on the boy.

"Oh, so you want me to stop?" Silver's hands moved down her shoulders to her sides. Her body shivered at his touch.

Kotone smiled. "No." She swiftly moved her body down an inch and began kissing Silver's neck. Her lips caressed his adam's apple – which successfully made Silver led out a moan. Kotone grinned. Her hands stroked his chest – moving down from under his shirt. The girl could feel the muscles in his stomach. She could feel his skin tingle at his touch. Her lips continued to move around his neck, flickering his apple like a little Houndour.

Silver flinched and twitched at her touch. He couldn't handle it any longer. He pulled her upwards and pinned her hands above her head. "That wasn't very fair," he growled.

Kotone purred. "You haven't played fair all along and it's okay for you."

Silver grinned. He crushed his mouth to hers again – hungry for more. As their lips intertwined, Silver removed his jacket that was worn on her and threw it on the carpet. Without haste, he removed her overgrown t-shirt that had been killing his eyes ever since he arrived at Kotone's.

After the white clothing was on the floor, Silver was speechless. "Kotone," he asked in disbelief. "Where's your bra?"

Kotone blushed madly. Usually at home, she wouldn't want to wear it. Even at the age of 17 and her body was getting more and more shapely, she refused to wear it if she was in her own home.

Silver looked as if his eyes were about to pop out. _Wow! I can't believe this sexy Vulpix is my rival!_

Kotone took this opportunity and rolled over, causing Silver to fall down on the other side of the bed and Kotone lying on top of him. She grinned devilishly. "Stop gawking, your eyes are gonna pop out soon." She bit her lower lip – lowered her body until she was at Silver's ears. "And besides, you're fully dressed while I'm indecent on top. Now who's being unfair here?" She bit his earlobe, sucking it gently – causing Silver to moan some more.

_Damn it! Since when is she this good?_

Silver felt her hands removing his shirt; he lifted his body – finally breaking its way out of his head and on to the carpet. The second Silver was shirtless, Kotone's lips were travelling all over him.

Silver pulled her hair – his body flinching with pleasure at her touch. _Aaaahhh. That's it!_

In seconds, they rolled over and Silver was back in charge. Without a sound, his lips found his way to her neck. Both hands caressed her mountains – squeezing and pressing her softness. Kotone squeaked when she felt his teeth biting her skin. "Sil…ver…"

But he didn't stop there. Silver's lips travelled from her neck to her ear and down to her chest. His lip flickered Kotone's left nipple – causing the girl to shudder at his wet tongue. Silver sucked and bit and flicked many times that before Kotone could shriek, he stopped and went for the right one.

_Oh. My. God. Silveeeerrr._

Her hands fumbled her way to Silver's pants. Her fingers delicately unzipping them and it was easily descended off the bed. Kotone could feel the hard member that was neatly put away in his red boxers. Silver grunted at he felt her soft hands. His body was being very, very impatient. As his lips finish fooling around with her mountains, Silver went down, his lips trailing her stomach and down her belly button. His tongue traced the line of her panty – causing Kotone to giggle. Silver looked up, confused – he wasn't expecting a reaction like that.

Kotone bit her lip, embarrassed. "It tickles…"

Silver sneered. "Oh really?" Without waiting for an answer, he bit her panty and pulled it down and away from her. "By any chance, does this tickle you?" His hands caressed her triangle mound.

Kotone yelped – a mix of pleasure and tickles. "Aaaahhh Silver. It tickles it tickles!" Her hand wanted to stop Silver, but the boy was swifter as his other free hand grabbed both hers and pinned it above her head again. Kotone could see a devilish, lustful look on the man she loves. Her cheeks were burning from embarrassment. Yet her body was shivering with pleasure.

"Silver," she growled. "You little de-"

Her words were silenced as Silver crushed her lips again. Soon, her body was reaching into her limit. But she didn't want the show to end yet. As soon as Silver's grip was loosened, she – once again – seized the opportunity and rolled Silver under her. Kotone purred. "You are a mean, naughty bastard, you know that."

But his thoughts were clouded by her beauty to even insult back. "What?" He asked dumbly. She smiled, moved downwards and just like Silver – ripped his boxers off with his teeth. Kotone almost gasped at the sight of it. She had never seen one let alone touch one before. Even when Kotone and Hibiki were little, she had never seen Hibiki's little 'soldier' (as Hibiki would recall it). And now, she was a few inches from it.

Silver noticed her state in shock started to panic. He was afraid that he was going too far and Kotone might run away. Before that horrible nightmare came true, Silver rose up a little and reached out for her. "Koto-"

But all that disappeared as Kotone entered his member into her mouth. _Holy shi-oh my God! Ohhh Kotoooone!_

Silver gasped. He could feel her warm and wet mouth – caressing her, nibbling her softly. It was all too much for Silver.

Obviously he underestimated his new lover.

Silver moaned her name many times. His heartbeart racing faster and faster at the rhythm of her head. Then, he quickly pulled her up and crashed her lips – feeling his own taste. Silver knew if she kept that up, his body will eventually gave in and climax.

Silver pushed Kotone to the right – claiming his spot at the top again. They both looked into each other eyes lustfully – both knowing it was time.

Silver stroked her cheek. "Kotone," he murmured. "I really love you. I do. And if you want to stop this now, push me away. I don't want to hurt you." His thumb petted her lips. As much as he is enjoying this, he didn't want to make the woman he loves suffer.

Kotone smiled softly. She held his hand and pulled him close – her hand held around his neck, not letting him go. "Make me yours."

And with one word, he entered her. Even at a slow pace, Kotone felt a sharp sting – like something was ripping her apart. It was hurting her so bad that she couldn't help the tear that was falling off. Silver seeing this felt guilty but he couldn't stop. He kissed her tears away and whispered, "I'm sorry. It'll all be okay."

Soon, his thrusts began to grow faster and deeper. Luckily, the pain that she just felt seconds ago disappeared, turning into pure pleasure. Kotone gripped the redhead's shoulders and they began to move swiftly. "Sil…ver…" She purred and moaned quietly. Silver was deepening his thrust. His lust began to grow wilder and faster as Kotone's nails began digging into his back. Her nails making a painful, pleasure mark on her skin.

The two moved in a fast rhythm with them both yelling out each other's names.

"Ko…tone…I'm almost there…" Silver yelped. His thrust harder and deeper – not slowing down as he grinded the girl with pure want. Kotone was the same as him.

Finally, Silver shivered. Kotone felt a certain warmth inside of her. He had reached his limit. And so was her. Kotone wanted to scream in pleasure but Silver solved the problem by kissing her – thrusting his tongue in so that it can intertwine with hers. Soon, his thrust began to slow down and Silver removed his member from hers. His mouth couldn't help but smile as he heard small whimpers from the girl as he took it out of her.

Silver laid his body next to Kotone. He hugged the girl's waist and pulled her closer to him. "I love you," Silver whispered into her ear.

Kotone smiled. "I love you too."

After a sweet, romantic kiss on her forehead, they both fall asleep into each other's arms.

* * *

><p>The sun was shining into Kotone's eyes, disrupting her sleep. Kotone groaned. She does not like her sleep to be disturbed. Knowing that the sun wouldn't give her a chance, she finally opened her eyes.<p>

Only to be found in Silver's arms.

Kotone looked up. Silver was still sleeping. His strands of red hair covering his face. Kotone couldn't fight back a smile. Her memory recalled last night incident – making her cheeks turned red completely. She was now his.

To prove that it wasn't just a dream, they were on her bed – skin to skin. Silver kept her warm that night. It was one of the first nights that she actually slept like a baby Togepi. The scent of his skin trickled hers. Her fingers traced Silver's chest.

"Silver…" She murmured lovingly.

"Mmm…yes?" Kotone was startled and she felt his hug tighten. Silver was awake. He shifted his body and kissed the strands of hair on Kotone's head – inhaling all her scent. "Morning idiot," he murmured.

Kotone frowned – but her heart was fluttering like happy Butterfrees. "You're the idiot, you look like a mess." She stuck out her tongue.

Silver sneered. "Me? You look like a-aa-achoo!"

Now that caught Kotone's attention. She looked up again – only to see a red-nosed Silver. She then realized that she can breathe again and her throat's not sore anymore. "Uh oh."

"Achoo!"

Both the teenagers sat up - Silver rubbing his nose while Kotone bit her finger in guilt. "Sorry baby. I think I just gave you my cold."

Silver frowned. "Aww great. Just when you're healthy and I'm no-no-achoooo!"

Kotone couldn't help but giggle. _Silver being sick is kind of cute._

Silver frowned again at his new girlfriend. "You like this, do you?" He sniffed.

He didn't expect a kiss from her though. But Silver didn't need to think twice to return her kiss. "Look on the bright side," she murmured between kisses. "I'm going to take care of you and nurse you back to health. I'll be your own personal Nurse Joy." She cooed coyly. Silver grinned mischievously.

"Well, that idea does sound intrigui-choo!"

Kotone laughed again. He had spent almost a week with her – being her own personal medicine. Now it was her turn to be his one and only cure.

_**END.**_


End file.
